


Без выходных и перерыва на обед

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Бог, который сам выбрал жребий повелителя загробного мира, может всё.





	Без выходных и перерыва на обед

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся «Легендами и мифами Древней Греции» Н. Куна.

— Беда, Громовержец!

Гермес был известным паникёром, но на этот раз превзошёл сам себя: наступил крылатой сандалией Аресу в кубок с нектаром, толкнул Афину и распугал всех купидонов. Не по-божественному жалобно шмыгнув носом, он повторил:

— Беда! Ох, пропали мы!

— Что случилось? — томно спросила Гера. — Снова Аид натравил на тебя Цербера и не извинился? Увы, это его любимое развлечение, пора бы привыкнуть.

Посланник между Олимпом и Царством мёртвых, Гермес меньше всего беспокоился о трёхглавой собаке, с которой давным-давно подружился. Он поправил очки, сползшие на кончик носа, и в наступившей тишине мрачно сказал:

— Аид пропал.

— Как? Куда? Зачем? — послышалось со всех сторон, отчего Гермес поморщился и заткнул пальцами уши.

— Не куда, а вообще, — строго поправил он. — Его нет в подземном царстве. Причём исчез не только Аид, но и его шлем, и двузубец, и Танатос, и Левка, и Харон… Там только души стонут и в карты играют, всё равно им больше делать нечего.

— А моя дочь? — не дав Зевсу вставить хоть слово, вперёд вылезла Деметра. — Персефона тоже пропала? Говорила я, что нельзя было отдавать кровиночку этому ироду, кровопийце, подлому, гадкому…

Зевс кашлянул в кулак, сурово взглянул на Деметру и обманчиво ласково сказал:

— Дорогая, не забывай, что Аид мой брат и не стоит оскорблять его в моём присутствии. Уверен, с ними просто случилась какая-то беда. И мы их найдём, правда?

Полный надежды взор устремился на Гермеса, который давно встал, отряхнул хитон и выпятил грудь, готовый сообщить плохую весть. Пропажа всего подземного царства тянула максимум на «с нектаром сойдёт».

— Это ещё не всё, Громовержец. Люди перестали умирать. Нет-нет, не перебивайте, дайте объяснить! Вот мы все над Аидом смеялись, мол, стережёт своё мёртвое логово и маковую настойку с Морфем пьёт, а на самом деле он много работал. Души принимал, по кругам распределял, судил грешников, отправлял в Чистилище тех, кто ещё мог рассчитывать на перерождение…

Гермеса слушали, затаив дыхание. Безмятежные жители Олимпа мало интересовались, что происходило у людей внизу, что уж говорить про подземное царство, куда после смерти попадали все души. Даже Зевс озадаченно чесал подбородок, удивлённый активностью и трудолюбием старшего брата. Казалось — такой забавный и смешной, вечно хмурился и язвил, а вот оно как получилось.

— В общем, люди стали бессмертными, — подытожил Гермес. — Они не умирают ни от старости, ни от болезней, ни от яда… Ни от чего! Я проверял, но можете сами попробовать.

Гера нахмурилась.

— На ком это ты, милый, проверял?

Гермес невинно улыбнулся и вспорхнул повыше, где гнев богини не мог его достать.

— Да так, попалась парочка дев, неважно, это был следственный эксперимент! Так вот, ребята, надо что-то делать.

О демографической проблеме подумали все. И содрогнулись, ибо бессмертные люди были способны вечно воевать и строить друг другу козни. Мир охватит хаос, прольётся кровь невинных — не такого желали боги, когда придумывали существ наподобие себя!

— Ищем Аида, — обречённо приказал Зевс и отставил начатый кубок с нектаром. Заметил, как перекосило Деметру, и громко добавил: — Персефону тоже! Жена, как-никак.

Поиски затянулись. Почти десяток раз колесница Гелиоса пронеслась над миром, боги оторвали от подвигов всех героев и сами спустились на землю, чтобы найти беглецов и остановить вошедших во вкус людей. Крылатые сандалии Гермеса едва трепетали, когда он рухнул на крышу дома Геркулеса и Мэг. Шум привлёк хозяев, и Гермес вовремя проглотил готовое сорваться с языка: «Да ты постарел, дружочек!»

— В гости прилетел? — объятия Геркулеса, как и в детстве, могли переломить хрупкого Гермеса пополам, но он успел вывернуться и покачать пальцем, мол, не до того сейчас. Мэг стояла на пороге, придерживая рукой живот. — А зачем тогда? Снова беда случилась?

— Хуже, — мрачно буркнул Гермес и скороговоркой вывалил на невольных слушателей наболевшее. Особенно досталось невидимке-Аиду, который так ловко прятался от всемогущего братца, что зависть брала. Себе Гермес отпуск или выходной не мог позволить.

Только он закончил жаловаться, как Мэг вдруг звонко рассмеялась и посмотрела на Гермеса со снисхождением бесконечно мудрой женщины. Словно это она была тут богиней, а он так, мальчик на побегушках.

— Вы не там ищете, — усмехнулась Мэг. — Я его знаю, всё-таки душу продала, а такое бесследно не проходит. Наверняка греется сейчас вместе со своей ненаглядной на каком-нибудь безлюдном острове, пьёт вино и наслаждается бездельем.

— Но мы везде смотрели! — возмутился Гермес. — Не мог он ускользнуть от Гелиоса! И Деметры. И Аполлона…

— Мог, — припечатала Мэг. — Бог, который сам выбрал жребий повелителя загробного мира, может всё.

Возразить Гермесу на это было нечего. Он печально вздохнул, махнул Геркулесу на прощание и улетел докладывать Зевсу, что искать старшего братца следует не абы где, а на курортах. У смерти, конечно, не бывает выходных, но мир менялся и боги вместе с ним.

Аида нашли на Карибских островах. С огромной неохотой он поднялся на Олимп под руку с женой, зевнул во весь неправильный прикус и нахально поинтересовался:

— Соскучились?

Под небрежно накинутым гиматием вместо привычного хитона выделялась ярко-жёлтая рубашка в весёлые цветочки. На голове Персефоны красовался венок из хризантем, вокруг которых деловито летали пчёлы и шмели. В ногах олимпийцев бегали Боль и Паника, тоже возмутительно довольные и отдохнувшие.

— Злитесь? Правильно, — одобрил Аид. — Стоило нам оставить ненадолго дела, как до вас, наконец, дошло, что просто так люди не умирают. Кому в итоге надо говорить спасибо за то, что вы спокойно сидите на попе ровно, пока кое-кто вкалывает без выходных и отпуска?

Гермес безумно хотел завопить, что он тоже тысячу лет нормально не спал, только урывками, что сил его больше нет носить любовные записки Аполлона к Афродите и что он тоже забавный и синий, так что совсем не против страдать бездельем в компании Аида где-нибудь на Лесбосе.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул он и залпом осушил зевсов кубок с нектаром.

Плохая весть заключалась в том, что Аид был кругом прав, а хорошая — что, вернувшись в своё царство, он поцелует рыжую красотку Персефону, кинет кусок мяса Церберу и с новыми силами возьмётся за работу.

Которую выбрал когда-то сам, уступив младшему и среднему братьям. Теперь Гермес понимал, глядя на его довольное лицо и ехидно горящие волосы, почему.

Да, у смерти редко бывает отпуск. Но день и срок для него она всегда выбирает сама.


End file.
